epicmafiamorningcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: All-Stars
| viewership = | cast = | intro = | previous = N/A | next = N/A }} Survivor: All-Stars is the first season of Survivor hosted by Clockwise26. In a change to previous installments, the contestants are pre-selected from a group of notable regular players. The season was won by LineLiar in a 4-3 vote against karthikbk Development The season is noted for having the first reality show contestant with a disability, the hearing impaired Christy Smith. It is also regarded as being the first season with a particular theme, ultimately changing the mechanics of Survivor in the long run. The season is noted for having the first reality show contestant with a disability, the hearing impaired Christy Smith. It is also regarded as being the first season with a particular theme, ultimately changing the mechanics of Survivor in the long run. The season is noted for having the first reality show contestant with a disability, the hearing impaired Christy Smith. It is also regarded as being the first season with a particular theme, ultimately changing the mechanics of Survivor in the long run. Twists/Changes *'Battle of the Sexes:' For the first time, the castaways are divided into tribes based on gender. * Tribe Switch: After 13 days of gender wars, three members from both tribes were sent to the other tribe, creating mixed tribes Castaways Season Summary The eighteen returning castaways are divided into three competing tribes: Chapera, Saboga, and Mogo Mogo. They were not given any additional supplies or food rations except for a machete and a cooking pot. They were also given no information about who will be their competition nor the existence of three tribes until the first challenge. Since the beginning, Chapera proved to be a powerhouse, coming first in every challenge, while Mogo Mogo routinely came in second. Saboga on the other hand went to dissension due to losing challenges and being divided into three conflicting alliances (older members Rupert Boneham and Rudy Boesch, Jenna Lewis and Jerri Manthey, who wanted to get rid of the winners, and Tina Wesson and Ethan Zohn, who aligned due to obvious necessity). At their first Tribal Council, Tina was eliminated. Being in a precarious position for being a former winner, Ethan became indispensable for his needed strength in challenges. At Saboga's second successive Tribal Council, Ethan was spared, as the tribe chose to eliminate Rudy, who injured his leg and became a liability. Despite not yet visiting Tribal Council, Mogo Mogo lost their first member, as Jenna Morasca announced that she decided to quit because she became more concerned with her mother who was dying of cancer. Despite being the most dominant of the three tribes, Chapera lost immunity for the first time at the fourth Immunity Challenge. Rob Cesternino was considered a threat, and was next to go. At the Day 13 Reward Challenge, Jeff Probst announced that the losing team will be dissolved and its remaining members will be absorbed by the other two tribes. Mogo Mogo and Chapera secured their existence. Saboga lost for the final time, and was dissolved. Jenna L. and Rupert transferred to Chapera, while Jerri and Ethan moved to Mogo Mogo. Chapera proved that they were still strong in challenges, winning immunity once again. Mogo Mogo planned to vote out Ethan because he was a past winner, however, when Richard Hatch decided that Colby Donaldson should go, the tribe turned against him and he was eliminated. Despite enjoying their winning streak, Chapera received a heavy blow when an enraged Susan Hawk wanted to leave the game after she felt she was sexually abused by Richard at the previous Immunity Challenge. After Sue's departure, Chapera continued dominating the game, winning three consecutive challenges. Mogo Mogo lost Colby and Ethan in back-to-back Tribal Councils. With ten players remaining, a tribe switch was held where players drew new buffs out of a pot. By chance, each player drew a buff of the opposite tribe color except Amber Brkich. This left her in the Chapera name, but with Mogo Mogo members, much to Rob Mariano's dismay. During their time on Chapera, Rob and Amber became close allies and fell in love with each other. When Chapera lost the next Immunity Challenge, Rob made a deal with Lex van den Berghe and asked him to save Amber, promising that he will make it up to him later in the game. Lex convinced the rest of Chapera to vote out Jerri instead of Amber. On Day 26, the nine remaining players were merged under the tribe name Chaboga Mogo. Rob's first order of business was to dispose of Lex and his allies. Lex and Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien were angered and felt betrayed by Rob. This did not stop the Chapera alliance to vote off Lex, and then Kathy, leaving Shii Ann Huang as the last member of Mogo Mogo. With Shii Ann as the next intended target, her impending elimination was postponed after she won the next Immunity Challenge, forcing the Chapera alliance to turn on each other. Rob targeted Alicia Calaway, sending her to the jury. After not winning the next Immunity Challenge, Shii Ann, the last former Mogo Mogo, was voted out. The final five put Tom Buchanan in a the middle between two pairs - Boston Rob and Amber, and Jenna and Rupert. Rob incited an argument between Rupert and Tom, which created an excuse for betraying the farmer from Virginia. Despite agreeing to end the vote in a 2-2 tie (even accepting the possibility of the still-probable existence of the infamous purple rock tiebreaker from ), Jenna decided to vote Rupert, thinking that she cannot beat him at the Final Tribal Council. Rob won the last Immunity Challenge, and this sealed Jenna's fate in the game, as it was obvious he and Amber were inseparable. At the Final Tribal Council, most of the jury members expressed their disgust towards Rob for his numerous deceptions, while Amber was castigated for riding Rob's coattails. At the live show, prior to the reading of the votes, Rob surprisingly proposed to Amber, and she agreed to marry him. Eventually, Amber was crowned the All-Star Sole Survivor in a close 4-3 vote. Episode Guide Voting History Reception Trivia * This is the first season to feature returning contestants. ** With eighteen castaways in its roster, is the first season to exceed the standard number of contestants (16). * This is the first season to feature three starting tribes at the beginning of the season. To follow this format, the tribal Immunity Idol needed to be split into two parts, to give the two winning tribes immunity. * Jenna Lewis and Rupert Boneham landed on all four tribes during their time in the game. * For the second time, Jerri Manthey had the highest total number votes against (she received 12 in , and received 7 along with Lex van den Berghe and Alicia Calaway this season). * This is the first season to have two people quit. * The final six are all returning players that played in different past seasons, the only season not represented being . * Lex stated on Rob Has a Podcast that before began filming, all of the contestants were filmed having their torches snuffed to prevent spoilers. * This is only season to feature returning players from , , and . * This season has the most episodes of any season, with 16. * This season is the only one comprised of players from every season before it. * This is the first season to have the first person voted out of the merged tribe to be the first juror of the season. References